


"Eidolon Money"

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bank, Bank Robbery, Characters Could Be Any Gender, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This In My Creative Writing Class, I'm Sorry, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Paranormal investigation, Random & Short, Short Story, Some Plot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, You Will Think I Was Drunk When I Wrote This Back Then, for real this time, i guess, sometimes, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: A small bank is hidden behind a much bigger bank. That is the place where Max ends up working at. Once they start working there, peculiar things begin to occur. Will they figure out the reason why these things are happening, or will they end up chickening out when things don't go over too well?





	"Eidolon Money"

_ Soul Money. _

Eidolon Money was its full name. Soul Money was its short version. 

My family and I moved into this new home. While my spouse made paint jobs for our barren house and our kids fooled around, I started on that new job at a hidden bank a good ten miles away from home. It was called “Desolate Bank”. It was the bank hidden behind a commonly used, popular bank. Once I settled into my new job, that's when I began to hear names of the money stored in this very building. Eidolon Money. Soul Money was its common name. There were a couple common quotes as well. ‘Money is the Mane[s] purpose’. ‘Money is essential’ was especially more heard of. That gossip from my other coworkers started annoying me to no end sometimes. Once in a while, it seemed as if some of the gossip wasn't muttered by my other coworkers. Some of it sounded like hisses in my eardrums when I worked alone graciously. It startled me a little, but I paid little to no mind to it.

I didn't really know any of what those meant. I didn't really think much of it. I was only there to work hard and receive as much money from there as possible. That was it. The whole deep meaning behind it wasn't a part of my thought process until one mysterious thing happened. 

It happened when I was working. But before that, the bank edged closer and closer as I proceeded towards it. I had a couple keys in my hand, stopped in front of the entrance, and inserted a key in the keyhole. Luckily, I finally acquired the right key on the first try and watched as the door swung open, making a cliché creaky sound as I stepped into the building. Once I made it inside of my office, the atmosphere had become apparent to feeling heavy. I checked to see if my belongings were normal in their places, but once I did…

_ ...All the money was gone! _

My jaw hung ajar. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a part of my imagination. Possibly a dream or something… just have it be anything but this! But no. This was it. This was really happening. I fished my shaky hands in all the empty drawers, but nothing came up. There was not even one measly penny making an appearance from the empty darkness of the dreadful drawers. Perhaps there was a guy stalking me. Perhaps one of my fellow bankers betrayed me. Whatever it was, my face bunched up while burning hot, and decided to leave the bank and lock the building to figure this situation out myself. I reckon that the money had to at least be _ somewhere _ . It was _ my _ money, after all. 

Ugh, I suppose I'll be relaxing at home with my family for today. At the very least, I had something to do. Something normal and not wacko like it ended up being later.

My spouse was really curious as to why I came home so early. Our kids were still busy playing as I told my mate, “All the money's gone. I think there’s someone stalking me, or there is a perpetrator working at my bank.”

“Wait, really?” My partner was shocked.

“Yes, I am serious, Regan.” I raised an eyebrow, “A robber or a stalker would have possibly done something like this. All the money was perfectly safe yesterday. I double checked to make sure of that.”

“Don't worry, I believe you, Max.” My spouse assured, patting my back.

I slapped a palm to my forehead with incurable stress. This was beyond unbelievable, something I wouldn’t at any time believe myself if my own mate told me the same thing. Our kids never ceased their playing as I strived to decipher the circumstance at hand.

*****(Next day)

There was the most perfect plan ever thought out in the whole world as of tonight. I was determined to find out what was truly happening to the money in that bank. How did I do it, you may ask? Well, I opted to arrange a few cameras here and there to see what really happened to the money. _ My _ money. Yes, that’s right. I was pretty much betting me and my family’s life into that… inspection… to detect what was truly going on around there. Hearing constant rumours from my very few coworkers uttering to each other and to me that the bank was cursed and that people who still work there were considered loony and wanted a death wish.

_ Heh. _ My coworkers must be high.

I mean, who wouldn’t want to work in a bank? It’s the place that gives you the one thing you need and want at all times: money. Just money. I know I love those beautiful pieces of grainy green paper with unquestionably worthy presidential faces of the past of our country, but most importantly, the money bestows upon me great pleasures I never thought I would have. Ha! It still does even to this day. You know all those people who say money can’t buy you happiness? Don’t listen to them. They wouldn’t know happiness even if it cuffed them across their ignorant heads.

An overwhelming amount of money and family is true happiness.

I will always hate the rest of my family, though. My mother, my father, all of them. All they have caused me was great pain and unnecessary struggle. So for that, I will only tend to love my dear partner and children.

That will always be final.

I drove all the way back home and waited for nightfall to come, because for now, I had to rest with my family to preserve my energy. 

I also needed to be mentally prepared for that one.

*****(At Dusk)

I was at the bank at that point when I hid in the attic full of screens that revealed areas that the cameras were set to analyze upon. Fully awake and aware, I remained in my area to glance at all three of the screens to make sure nothing transpired. The screens were so bright in my sight that they almost blinded me- considering I was in a pitch dark attic- but I didn't bother caring in the slightest.

Nothing happened all night. I wasn’t convinced if that was good or bad.

I was beyond impatient. More than done, I truly was, so the place needed to be checked again. I left the attic with my suitcase of equipment, placed it all down, then examined the drawers during the time of dawn…

…

…

. . . _ Oh no _…

_ My money was gone. _

Now my family and I will struggle. We still are to this day. At least a few years later from that odd bank situation.

H-How did… how did our money disappear like that?

_ My _ precious money. It’s all gone like it was nothing.

I exited the bank in sadness and fury with my suitcase and cameras and screens in hand. My eyes were wet and I continuously had to sniff to keep my damn snot from escaping within the crevasses of my nostrils. My body was stiff in uncontrollable anger, my fists tight at my sides. When I was a mere few feet away from the entrance, I could’ve sworn I heard a few words whispered right next to my ear in a hauntingly fashion. It all showed signs of something familiar I could've heard of before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The slight cold air blown into my ear was enough to cause a cowardly person to take one’s heels like they’ve gone bonkers. My spine had shivers going up and down. I stopped walking before I could make it around the back of the more popular, better bank in front of me as if a force grabbed my whole body. It was like it didn't want me to leave. It was like it wanted to _ control _ me.

_ “It’s all the same trick by the same fools. Live guilty, die excruciatingly.” _


End file.
